Are You the One?
by chocolatefroggie19
Summary: Short fic....HarryHermione fluff. Hermione is made fun of and it's Harry to the rescue!


Are You the One?

A new story.......I might just keep it a short story or I might continue it farther....depends on what the people think (aka the reviewers). This is a story to show that I am a total and complete supporter of the HMS Pumpkin Pie (aka I'm a Harry/Hermione shipper)! This is for the reader who wants to feel sad....then wants to have a warm and fluffy feeling inside......Please don't complain to me that Cho wouldn't still be there...I already found that out. She was just so perfect for that part that I can't take her out of the story, so you can decide. Either: 1. Cho failed a year or 2. She's staying on as an assistant to a teacher (and is very bad at it so she spends a lot of time with the students). If you are really stubborn then email me with your ideas then I'll revise it if I get a good idea, ok?? Just so you know, there are no spaces before the paragraphs because FanFic won't let me.

Hermione stood, feeling the rain hitting her skin. It was cold and wet, but she didn't, no, couldn't care at the moment. A tear fell gently down her face.

'_It's not going anywhere! It's a joke, a stupid fling! Give it up, Granger!'_ was ringing through her head like a sharp whistle.

'_No! What we have is special!'_ Hermione remembered yelling back at the surrounding faces. Cho Chang and her posse had laughed at her.

'_Why can't you get it through you thick head?! Harry wants me and there's nothing else to it!' _Cho had screamed back at Hermione. Hermione was determined not to cry or to show weakness, but it was getting very hard to resist. She had shook her head and pushed her way through the crowd of laughing faces.

Running toward the Entrance Hall, she had met the one face she couldn't look at at that moment, Harry Potter.

'_Hermione! What's wrong?' _he asked her. Again, she shook her head and ran off. _'Hermione!' _he called out again, but she hadn't listened.

Now, she stood at the side or the lake, her wet hair hanging against her chilled face. She felt another tear run down her cheek.

"Why am I doing this? Am I that weak?" Hermione said to herself, quietly. A voice answered her in her head, _'No, you fool. You're in love.'_. She sighed and looked slowly around her. She watched as the Whomping Willow shook water of it's leaves. The sky seemed to be reflecting her mood. It was dark and the rain was starting to fall harder.

Harry and Hermione had been going out since the end of their 6th year, and were so very happy, so happy that Hermione seemed to lose herself. The NEWTs were coming and she found it so hard to study. All Hermione could think about was him......She jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hermione?" Harry said from behind her. Slowly she turned her sodden, red face toward him. "What are you doing out here?! You're soaking wet!"

"What is it Harry? I really don't feel like talking right now." she told him, her voice wavering. Tears were now pouring steadily down her face. Harry turned her around, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Just come inside." Harry said, grabbing her arm. "I've been looking for you everywhere. Why......." he was saying, but Hermione wasn't paying attention.

'_What if it's true? Harry does seem to disappear often. Is he......is he seeing...'_ but she couldn't bring herself to say the name. She had always thought that Harry was off for a walk, and Hermione wouldn't have blamed him, since, after all, he was the one person who deserved time alone more than anybody.

"Harry....Harry are you....do you really care about me?". The last few words seemed to tumble out of Hermione's mouth. She took a deep breathe, noticing what she had said. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I..." but Harry put a finger to her lips to silent her.

"Hermione...is that what all this is about?" he said with a small smile. "You know I care about you more than anything in the world. More than anything...and...and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you so much!" Harry told her, all the while fumbling with something in his pocket. He took Hermione's hand and squeezed it tight. "I'll always be there for you. Remember that."

"Oh...oh Harry...it's just...it's just.." Hermione stuttered. Her hair was dripping wet and her clothes stuck uncomfortably to her skin. "Everyone expects you to be with a pure-blood, beautiful witch; not a brainy _muggleborn._ I know Cho wants you......why don't you be with her? Why did you choose me?". Hermione started to tear up again, but she wiped the tears away.

"I chose you because I _need _you!" Harry told her squeezing her hands tight again. He dropped one of her hands and reached into his pocket again. Harry took a deep breathe. "Hermione.....I..." he started, but then seemed to change his mind.

"What Harry?" Hermione said with a small sniff.

"Never mind. Let's just get you inside and dried off." Harry told her and took his hand out of his pocket. The rain was still coming down hard and Hermione was now uncomfortably aware of how see-through her blouse was. She crossed her arms over her chest as they walked back up to the castle. Harry put an arm around her waist.

As the couple pushed open the doors, Hermione saw a sneering Cho in the corner hall. Hermione felt very embarrassed that she let that bimbo ruin her day. Although she was happy about all the attention Harry was giving her, Hermione just wanted to be alone. As they approached the Fat Lady's picture and the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, Harry said the password, "puddleduck", and they entered. Harry turned smiling at Hermione, pulling her slightly toward the boys' dormitories. Hermione stopped though.

"Harry, I just want to be alone right now. I'm sorry." she told him. Hermione kissed him quickly and headed up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Reaching the room, she entered and saw that Parvati and Lavender were already asleep. Parvati was mumbling in her sleep. Quietly, she walked across the room to her trunk. Despite the fact it was raining, it was a very hot night and the dorms were steaming. So, Hermione picked out a her 'tank top and shorts' pajamas and walked to the bathroom. Closing the door very slowly, as to not make any noise, she looked at herself in the mirror. She was a wreck. Her eyes were still a bit red from crying and her hair was stringy and wet. She decided that a nice hot shower might help her calm down. Turning on the shower and pulling off her wet clothes, she stepped into the shower, feeling the difference from the now warm water hitting her icy skin. She thought back to a half an hour ago. She had believed that Cho was steeling Harry from her. '_How stupid can I get?! Harry would never do that to me. I know he wouldn't.'_ she thought. She drilled that into her head. She would never forget that again.

After her shower, Hermione got out and dressed. She used her wand to dry her hair and put her hair up. The usual strands hung down in her face. Hermione always hated that. Crawling into bed, she remembered what she had thought earlier. '_Harry has been leaving a lot.....but no....he couldn't be seeing another women. No.'_ Hermione thought. Harry told Hermione and Ron everything. Even about the secret Occlumency classes. He wouldn't desert Hermione. Harry Potter wouldn't. Hermione thought about it for an hour. When she finally decided she couldn't sleep, Hermione got up and crept downstairs. Harry wouldn't leave her head. She almost longed to kiss him. Everything had just been so wrong that day, she was dying for a bit of normalcy. The fire was now burning low in the grate. She looked into it, remembering how she used to leave socks for house-elves, how Ron and Harry used to think she was crazy, and how she had stopped because she found out that Dobby was forced to clean all by himself because of it. She wanted Harry's warmth as she sat down on the couch. Making up her mind, Hermione headed up the staircase to the boys' dormitories and opened the door into Harry's dorm. Ron gave a loud snore as she walked in. She sneaked over to Harry's bed and found him asleep in his bed. She looked at him peacefully sleeping and crawled into his bed. She snuggled up to his chest and instinctively Harry wrapped his arms around her. Slowly she drifted off to sleep.

There. My first fluffy story. Please R&R!

chocolatefroggie19


End file.
